


Quick and Dirty

by Neptunesdemon



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Out of Character, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunesdemon/pseuds/Neptunesdemon
Summary: Exactly what you think it is. Two Gundam pilots enjoying each other's company. Smut for smut's sake. 3x2 pairing.





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here’s some smut just because. Written as I suffered some insomnia that had me awake for 30 hours. Enjoy!

He was groaning and shuddering as he threw his head back, body trembling as the dick buried deep in his ass hit its mark.

“Fuck!” He was growling out, drawing out the word while riding harder and enjoying the hands that gripped onto his hips. His hands reach down to press against rock hard abs, appreciating them for a moment before using the surface as leverage to help him lift himself up before dropping back down.

“That’s it, baby. You love riding my dick?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” He was chanting, eyes sliding closed as he moaned and repeated the affirmation. The man beneath him chuckled before he was growling, his hands tightening further and stilling the body above his, then he was slamming up hard and fast and his lover’s eyes snapped open to lock eyes with him, mouth open but the sound stuck in his throat.

His smile was cruel as he fucked up into him harder, aiming directly for the man’s prostate that had to be sensitive by now. They’d been fucking for at least an hour now, edging when they were close and teasing until the urge to cum passed. Then it was back to hard fucking, which they both shared a deep, passionate love for.

“Fuck, Trowa!” It was sobbed out, the man above him leaning forward and gripping his shoulders in a death grip. He let his hands slip down to the pert ass, grabbing and spreading the shapely cheeks as he fucked up into the tight hole hungrily taking his cock. “I’m gonna cum! Please, don’t stop! I want to cum on your dick……please!”

“You think you can, baby? Think you can cum just from my dick?”

“Yes!”

“I want to see that. Want to see you wrecked and desperate.” Trowa panted, one hand slapping the bouncing ass harshly and causing the other man to give a yelp before he was groaning in obvious pleasure. “Didn’t take you for a such dirty slut, Duo.”

Violet eyes, pupils blown and shimmering with unshed tears of pleasure stared down at him, mouth slack as he let his moans fall freely. Trowa smiled up at him before lifting his hand to grab him by loose chestnut-colored locks and pulled him down to kiss him, their mouths melding sloppily. He pulled away when they needed air and Trowa slowed his thrusts, Duo whining with a shake of his head.

“No. Please, no.” He tried to move so that he could take over fucking himself on one of the best dicks he’d have the pleasure of getting fucked by. It was definitely in the top ten. Top five. Fuck it, it was number one. Trowa had top notch dick and he wanted to keep it. The last thing he wanted was to have it stop pounding inside of him.

“Just a sec, babe.” Trowa lifted his hand to one of Duo’s dewy eyes and wiped at the leaking tears at the corner before repeating the action to the other. “I’ll give you wait you want.”

Without pulling out from the tight, hot hole he flipped them over, Duo on his back. The other man eagerly spread his legs as wide ae he could, Trowa helping by pressing his thighs down and opening them out wider until Duo was obscenely spread open. Duo whined more, his hand reaching out and grabbing Trowa’s ass, trying to get him to move again. He had been close. He needed to cum so bad; he wanted to feel his ass clenching around Trowa’s cock and soon. His own cock was red and throbbing, precum having dripped over it until it was a glistening mess.

“Come on, Trowa, please! Please fuck me!” He was not ashamed to beg, especially if it got him what he wanted. He didn’t care if it made him desperate, his brain was thinking only of how mind blowing his orgasm would be. His cock twitched and he bit his lip and groaned, rolling his hips to get the point across to Trowa, who still wasn’t moving.

“You beg so pretty, baby. Tell me exactly what you want. How do you want it?” His hands gripped Duo’s thighs tighter and he began to slowly thrust. Gentle and smooth but still pressing against Duo’s prostate as he bottomed out in the sweet ass fluttering and squeezing around his dick. “You feel so good on my dick, Duo. You take cock like you were made to do it. You don’t know how hot it is to see your slutty, little hole stretched around me.”

“Trowa, please!” He was near crying again, squirming and using his hands to encourage the taller man to move more. “I want it hard. Fuck me deep and fast. I want to feel you after you’re done.”

Trowa hummed in appreciation at Dup’s eager begging. He loved pushing Duo this far, the other man was so eager and open. Hungry for it and willing to say/do almost anything to get what he wanted.

“You want me to pound your slick, slutty ass, huh?” He was asking, hips snapping hard and burying his dick completely. Duo had thrown his head back with a shout, clearly enjoying it and then he was giving a trembling moan as Trowa ground in deeper, pelvis pressed hard against Duo’s ass. “I’ll fuck you like you want. Fuck you hard and deep enough you won’t ever need another dick but mine. I’m gonna ruin you for everyone else. Gonna make you beg and scream to cum on my cock like the greedy whore you are.”

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me good! I want it, make me cum, please! I want you to fuck me hard, Trowa! Please!”

Duo’s begging become loud, staccato like moans as Trowa did exactly as he wanted. His hands held onto Duo’s waist to pull him down onto his cock as he thrust hard enough that he could see the tip of his cock bulging Duo’s stomach. Fuck, but that was hot to see. He grabbed Duo’s hand and pressed it to his stomach, right where his dick was attempting to punch through it.

“Do you feel me, Duo? Feel my cock from the both outside and in, huh?”

“Oh my god.” Duo was gasping, not sure why the feel of Trowa’s cock punching his stomach out and against his hand was so damned hot. “Yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me! Oh, my fucking god!”

He was shouting as he came as he said he would, ass rhythmically fluttering over Trowa’s dick and his own not having been touched at all. But his balls emptied over his stomach, hard enough that it reached his chest and the bottom of his chin. His screaming mellowed into a low groan as his eyes rolled back, his free hand digging nails into Trowa’s side as the man kept fucking him through his orgasm. Trowa swore under his breath, looking down as Duo lost himself in the pleasure of his orgasm, cumming hard and he couldn’t help himself. He followed his lover, swearing and releasing a guttural shout as he slammed home and poured his cum deep into the still clenching ass around him.

“Yes, take it!” He was growling out, his thrusts slowing but still hard, punching out a litany of “aah, aah, aah” from Duo with each one. Duo’s eyes were heavy-lidded and unfocused, glazed over as he reveled in the feeling over his now overly sensitive prostate still being prodded as Trowa dumped his load into him. He moaned contently, the hand on his stomach caressing the skin and rubbing in his own cum before gathering the rest and greedily pulling his fingers into his mouth. He moaned happily, enjoying the taste of himself and unaware of Trowa’s smoldering look as his eyes had slipped closed.

“No!” He was whining as Trowa finally pulled out, his gaping hole fluttering at now being empty. Trowa chuckled as he watched it try to clench close, his thumb caressing the rim before tugging down on it and causing Duo to gasp.

“There it is.” He murmured, as his cum started to trickle out of the red, puffy hole. Duo was moaning at the feeling and the he was shuddering as Trowa’s hands were spreading his ass cheeks open lewdly.

“Trowa-”

Whatever he was going to say turned into a high, whining moan as Trowa’s mouth closed over his gaping hole and sucked. His back was bowing tight and his hands were gripping into Trowa’s hair, pulling his face to bury between his cheeks even more, hips grinding against the man’s face.

“Oh, fuck!” He was gasping out, and Trowa’s groan was muffled as he buried his tongue deep, cleaning Duo out and enjoying the man’s unique taste mixed with the taste of his own cum.

“You taste so good, Duo.” His words were muffled, as he refused to pull away from his task. He did slip a finger in alongside his tongue and Duo’s whole body shuddered as said finger deftly rubbed at his prostate. “I can eat you out all night.”

“Please, Trowa! I can’t, it’s too much.” His plea was laced with desperation and Trowa only moaned, slipping in a second finger and moving the two at a fast pace as his tongue lapped away at the walls of Duo’s hole. He pulled away enough only to look up and lock eyes with Duo, who was shuddering and making the lewdest sounds.

“You can do it; I know you can. Cum for me again.”

“No, it’s too much. Aaah!” He was screaming as Trowa fingered him faster, diving back in to suck and lick at his rim like a starving man having a first meal after so long. It didn’t take much longer, Duo’s body tensed for a few moments and then he was letting out a long drawn out moan as he came, body convulsing hard and Trowa lifted to watch it happen. Green eyes greedily took in the sight of Duo’s full body orgasm, violet eyes rolled back into his head has his muscles trembled and Trowa mercilessly stimulated his prostate through it, never letting up. Finally, Duo’s body collapsed, the violet-eyed man sobbing at the overstimulation, a hand weakly grabbing Trowa’s hand to stop him.

“No more. I can’t, Trowa.”

His hand was merely slapped away, and Trowa added a third finger, spreading them wide to stretch the loose hole. Duo was actually crying now, at a loss of what to do and how to handle the intense feeling. He was sobbing as he came, this one a dry orgasm as his balls were definitely empty.

“Please, no more.” The words were slurred and his voice ragged.

Trowa finally slowed and withdrew his fingers, leaning down to slowly kiss Duo, who was seconds away from passing out. He pulled back to nuzzle the man’s temple, peppering his forehead and face with appreciative pecks.

“You were so good, baby. So good for me.”

Duo whimpered and lazily kissed back when Trowa’s mouth pressed against his again. After Trowa pulled away to lay beside him, he was out like a light, succumbing to his body’s need to rest. Trowa smiled down at him, hand reaching up to caress the man’s face and pet at his hair. He and Duo had started fucking as a way to release excess adrenaline after missions. He was glad that they had started. Duo was one of the best fucks he’d ever had. He pressed a final kiss to Duo’s temple, chuckling quietly as Duo hummed in his sleep and snuggled closer. He should get up and make an attempt to clean them up a bit, but he was enjoying being pressed against a warm body and sleep pulled at him hard enough that he didn’t resist. In a couple hours he and Duo would wake up to fuck again. He couldn’t wait.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut because I needed it and wanted to write Trowa/Duo. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did. I am open to suggestion/requests/prompts because I'm trying to reawaken my passion for writing. Thank you! Toodles!


End file.
